Relampago No Luffy
by AllenJoker
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si en vez de comer la gomu-gomu no mi Luffy comió algo mucho más potente? Logia Luffy!Espadachín Luffy!crew ampliado!
1. El Comienzo

**RELAMPAGO NO LUFFY**

No poseo derecho sobre One Piece ni ninguno de sus personajes...

 **Nota del autor:** Esta historia seguirá mas o menos el canon con algunos cambios algunos grandes otros no tantos no eh decidido el emparejamiento quería que me den ideas de cómo lo quieren tal vez sea luffy/oc o con algún otro personaje…

Pueblo foshaa (East Blue)

Era un día tranquilo como todos los que puede haber en un pueblo pequeño del east blue, era cerca del mediodía la gente hace sus quehaceres habituales sin ningún cuidado en mundo, todos menos un niño de nomas 7 años de edad...

partys bar

Encontramos un chico sentado en uno de los taburetes del bar, este es Monkey D Luffy que tenía pelo desordenado negro, pantalones cortos acompañados con sandalias y para completar su atuendo vestía una camisa que decía "ancla", este se encontraba hablando casualmente con la propietaria del bar.

"¿Que sucede luffy?" Pregunta Makino al ver la cara de deprimido que presentaba Luffy

"Nada Makino es que es todo muy aburrido por aqui" Luffy se quejo haciendo un puchero.

"Bueno ya veremos qué podemos hacer ¿quieres algo de comer luffy?" pregunto dulcemente Makino.

Todo lo que podría estar pensando luffy desapareció de su mente con solo la mención de esas palabras

"Gracias Makino eres la mejor" Expreso luffy sin ocultar su emoción.

"De nada, toma disfrútalo" Dijo mientras colocaba un plato de comida delante de él.

Mientras esto pasaba un ciudadano entro al bar rápidamente exclamando "Piratas!"

"¿Donde?" Respondió makino preocupada por el giro de los acontecimientos.

"En el puerto estarán aquí en minutos, el alcalde y los demás están allí"

En el barco

"¿Capitán está seguro de desembarcar aquí? Después de todo es el pueblo del vicealmirante GARP" pregunto curioso un miembro de la tripulación.

"Oh vamos el viejo garp nunca esta aquí además no vamos a causar problemas"

"Si tu lo dices capitán"

En el puerto

Vemos un barco grande acercándose lentamente a la costa donde hay una masa de gente reunida.

"¿Que vamos a hacer alcalde?"Pregunto una de las muchas personas que estaban alli reunidas.

"Hablaremos con ellos si tenemos suerte abandonaran el pueblo" El alcalde era una persona de pequeña estatura de edad avanzada, vestida normalmente con un bastón y un sombrero.

"¿Reconoce su marca?"

"Por lastima si, son reconocidos piratas del Grand Line"Fue la respuesta del alcalde.

"Llegaron"

Luego de arribar al puerto el primero en salir del barco fue un hombre alto vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones hasta la rodilla, acompañados de una faja roja atada alrededor de su cintura, también tenía un viejo sombrero de paja sobre sus cabellos de color rojo. Esta persona no era otra que Shanks también conocido como el "pelirrojo".

"Que quieren aquí piratas" Dijo cuidadosamente el líder del pueblo.

"La vida de un pirata es estresante solo venimos a pasar un buen rato" Fue la respuesta despreocupada de shanks.

"Le daremos suministros y todo nuestro dinero si se van en paz" Contesto el alcalde no creyendo en la palabra del capitán pelirrojo.

"No queremos nada de eso Solo muéstranos la barra del lugar y prometemos no causar problemas" Dijo shanks con una sonrisa.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de contestar Makino intervino

"Yo soy dueña del bar local síganme y los llevare allí" Nerviosa pero sin miedo contesto makino mirando a los ojos al capitan.

"Ya la escucharon vamos beber" Dijo shanks que se gano una ovación de sus hombres.

Horas más tarde en el bar...

Mientras los piratas bebían y comían ruidosamente no se habían percatado de que luffy los observaba detrás de un barril, eso fue hasta que cierto pelirrojo posara sus ojos en el.

"Por cierto Makino ¿tienes un hermano pequeño?" Shanks pregunto sin sacar los ojos del niño que no se había movido de donde estaba.

"O no eso es luffy yo cuido normalmente de el" Sabiendo que estaban hablando de el luffy se acerca a ellos.

"¿Viejo eres un pirata?" Pregunto luffy con una mueca que decía que no estaba convencido del todo.

"COMO QUE VIEJO MOCOSOOO" Grito con dientes de tiburón mirando al chico que ni se inmuto e haciendo reír mas fuerte a la tripulación.

"Por supuesto que soy un pirata ¿porque lo preguntas?" Cuestiono curiosamente.

"El abuelo me dijo que los piratas son malos que solo destruyen pueblos y esas cosas"

"Veras luffy hay dos tipos de piratas, los que solo salen al mar por dinero que se serian mas o menos los que tu mencionaste y luego están los piratas como nosotros que nos hicimos al mar en busca de aventura y libertad" Escuchando la conversación los piratas comenzaron a contarle a luffy las maravillas de ser un pirata.

"shanks quiero ser un pirata llévame contigo en tu próxima aventura" Exclamo luffy muy entuciasta con la idea de ser un pirata.

"Como si un ancla como tu podría ser un pirata" Respondió divertido Shanks.

"Aprenderé a nadar para tu próximo viaje y tendrás que llevarme" Grito un enojado luffy saliendo del bar.

"Claro como tu digas""ancla" Remarcando específicamente la última palabra.

Los días pasaban y luffy se había hecho amigo de shanks y su tripulación. Hoy era un día normal con los piratas bebiendo como de costumbre excepto por un determinado niño que estaba planeando algo para demostrar su valor o eso pensaba el...

"Oí que haces luffy" Una voz llamo desconcertado. Pertenecía a un pelirrojo con un sombrero de paja sentado en la barra.

"¡He tenido suficiente de sus burlas!" La determinada mirada del muchacho de pelo negro mostraba que lo que sea que estaba haciendo era serio al respecto. Luffy estaba cansado de que se burlaban de su deseo de ser un pirata e iba a demostrarlo."Voy a demostrarles a todos no tendrán mas remedio que llevarme con ustedes "Rugió un enojado luffy.

Borracho como estaba el pelirrojo rio "¡A por ello luffy! vamos a ver lo que harás"

Los piratas reían a carcajadas "Miren luffy va a ser algo divertido de nuevo"

Sin embargo la risa tuvo un final abrupto cuando luffy saco un cuchillo que estaba escondiendo detrás de su espalda se apuñalo en la mejilla izquierda justo debajo del ojo, al instante todos los piratas entraron en pánico sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"IDIOTAAA ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!"Rugió un shanks bastante cabreado.

"Buajajajajaj" El bar estallaba con las risas de los piratas "vamos a celebrar por la locura de luffy y nuestra grandeza" Exclamo el pelirrojo levantando de vaso.

"A beber, a beber" Gritaba u feliz un pirata.

"Mas sake!sake!sake!" Cantaba otro.

El propio luffy estaba sentado en el bar al lado del pelirrojo, con una expresión que decía que estaba tratando de no llorar, su corte ya había sido tratado solo tenía que esperar que sane.

"No me dolió ni un poco"

El bar volvió a estallar en risas ante la declaración pero nadie reía mas que la persona sentada a su lado.

"Mentira! No volver a hacer algo tan estúpido de nuevo" Grito entre risas shanks.

"No se puede manejar ser un pirata" Continuando con su ataque de risas "No saber nadar es la mayor debilidad de un pirata.

Visiblemente irritado contesto gritando luffy" Entonces seré un pirata que no se cae al mar" retirándose levemente poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su antebrazo derecho "Mis golpes son más fuertes que una pistola"

"Una pistola ¿enserio?"Fue la respuesta desinteresada de shanks mientras sostenía una copa.

"Qué tipo de tono es eso!" Rugió nuevamente luffy

Esto hizo reír mas fuertemente a los piratas de los cuales uno tomo la palabra" la vida de un pirata es lo mejor"

Otro se unió a él "el mar es infinito, cada isla es una aventura nueva""Nada es mejor que la libertad, hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras"

Los ojos de luffy estaban tan iluminados que podrías confundirlos con dos faros si no miras bien, mirando a los piratas en admiración absoluta.

Todo esto fue interrumpido por el propio capitán" No le den ideas tontas ustedes"

"Pero es verdad o ¿no?" Protesto uno débilmente.

Un pirata que estaba bebiendo se levanto de la mesa sugirió "¿por qué no lo llevamos con nosotros en nuestro próximo viaje capitán?"

"podría ser divertido""No haría Daño" Comentaban los demás.

"Esta bien" Respondió shanks haciendo muy feliz a luffy por un momento antes de agregar "Pero uno de ustedes debe quedarse" haciendo que todos vuelvan a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes.

"volvamos a beber""si sigamos""hemos dicho suficiente"

"Qué clase de amigos son ustedes" luffy grito indignado

Shanks froto suavente el cabello de luffy"Eres muy pequeño para ser un pirata, tal vez en unos diez años"

"Maldita sea Shanks ya no soy un niño"

"Vamos cálmate toma un poco de jugo" "Oh gracias "" Lo ven que clase de pirata toma jugo?"Haciendo a los piratas reír de las payasadas de su capitán.

"Que truco sucio maldito shanks!" Gritaba luffy pero estaba siendo terriblemente ignorado.

En eso makino vuelve a la barra "Usted parece feliz el día de hoy capitán"

"Ahhh reírme de él es mi alegría makino-chan" Ganando un pequeño sonrojo casi imperceptible de la camarera.

"Neeee shanks cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar" Pregunto cuidadosamente luffy.

"Bueno hemos estado usando este pueblo como base por más de un año" Tenia una mueca pensativa en el rostro "tal vez un par de viajes mas antes de salir para siempre"

"Veo" Un poco cabizbajo luffy "Entonces aprenderé a nadar para entonces" Dijo con determinación.

Poniendo los ojos respondió shanks"Claro, te esperamos, buena suerte"

Antes de que luffy podría decir algo, las puertas de la taberna se abrieron con una fuerza que podría haber roto las bisagras, yaqué choco contra la pared dejando a la vista a la persona que abrió las mismas, un bandido con aspecto sucio algo parecido a un samurái entro con unos veinte hombre detrás.

"Estos son piratas no se ven gran cosa""se ven muy débiles para mi" Eran los comentarios de los bandidos.

"Somos bandidos y no vamos a destruir el lugar solo queremos veinte barriles de saque" Exclamo el líder groseramente.

Makino les hizo una mueca forzada "lo siento pero estamos secos de alcohol"

"¿Entonces que están bebiendo?

¿agua?" Pregunto el líder de los bandidos conocido como higuma.

"Así es eso era lo último que tenia" Respondió una muy nerviosa makino.

En eso se levanta Shanks"Lo siento parece que nos tomamos todo, toma esta es la ultima botella aun no está abierta" Pasándole la botella a higuma

"Te estás burlando de mi maldito pirata crees que esto será suficiente?"Sacando un cartel de recompensa de su chaqueta "soy un hombre buscado por 8.000.000 de beris e matado a 56 personas antes de ti" Mientras reventando la botella en el piso.

Shanks ignorando al bandido "Ahora el piso esta mojado, ¿makino tienes una fregona?"

La ceja del bandido se contrajo "tanto que te gusta limpiar, ¡limpia esto!" Asiendo una seña a sus subordinados que lo sigan destruyendo gran parte del bar antes de salir.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio antes de que la barra estallo en risas "Te veías ridículo capitán ""Se burlaron de ti capitán"

Todos reían menos una persona...

"QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO ?" La cara de luffy era de incredulidad de lo acababa de ver, el hecho de ver a su ídolo tratado como cobarde fue demasiado para el.

"Ohh vamos luffy solo arrojo un poco de sake sobre mi, no es algo para enojarse" Luffy decidió ignorarlo mientras se sentaba en la barra donde vio un cofre con una fruta con un aspecto extraño en ella, olvidando momentáneamente su enojo la analizo de cerca, era algo parecido a una pera con un tallo alargado verde la fruta en si era azul con muchas líneas irregulares amarillas.

Como si fuera obra del destino su estomago rugió de hambre por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad de un solo mordisco comió la fruta entera, decir que sabia mal era un eufemismo, sabia ah ceniza muy caliente parecía que estaba en llamas pero no lo suficiente para decir con seguridad que era fuego.

"¿Comiendo tu frustración luffy?" Pregunto shanks despreocupadamente que desapareció casi instantáneamente después de ver el cofre vacio.

"¡Luffy escupe eso escúpelo!" Intentando agarrar el brazo del es decir exactamente eso ""intento"" ya que automáticamente paso a través de el sin antes quemar casi toda la mano y gran parte del brazo.

El más sorprendido de todo no era otro que el mismo luffy que miraba su brazo en el temor y fascinación, saliendo de su estado de asombro "¿Que fue eso?" Murmuro débilmente.

La tripulación era en shock al igual que makino, el primero en reaccionar fue shanks.

"Luffy te comiste la fruta del cofre ¿verdad?" No era una pregunta más bien una confirmación de los hechos.

"Si tenía un sabor horrible de todos modos" Contesto luffy ya más tranquilo pero sin sacar la vista de su brazo que ya había vuelto a su estado normal.

"Te comiste una fruta del diablo son los llamados tesoros del mar una vez te comes uno te da un poder en especifico pero nunca serás capaz de nadar de nuevo" Concluyo el pelirrojo totalmente en serio.

"No sabía nadar de todos modos" Dijo luffy desapareciendo en un destello brillante.

Para cualquier persona común solo desapareció sin dejar rastro pero para los más fuertes de la tripulación versados en haki sabían que había pasado la puerta y se dirigía al bosque cercano al pueblo.

"Voy a ir a buscarlo" Cuando estaba a punto de salir el capitán fue detenido por el primer oficial.

"Debes dejarlo capitán, debe ser un shock para él, hay que dejarlo solo por ahora hablaremos con él cuando volvamos después de todo estamos a punto de salir" Considerando las palabras de su mejor amigo coincidió en que sería lo mejor por lo que se dirigió hacia el puerto.

"Vámonos muchachos es nuestro último viaje de ida y vuelta antes de volver al paraíso" Dijo ya con su sonrisa característica seguido de sus hombres.

POV LUFFY

Nos encontramos en un acantilado del bosque, con un luffy mirando hacia el horizonte mirando un barco que se va alejando con la corriente.

"Espero que shanks no esté enojado conmigo, sin embargo esto es increíble" Decía mientras miraba sus dedos que pasaban de electricidad unos a otros, dando una visión muy fascinante.

3 Semanas después

"¿Los extrañas luffy? hace mucho que están por aquí" Makino comentaba mientras limpiaba un vaso tranquilamente.

"No aun no los e perdonado por lo de los bandidos" Fue su respuesta mientras comía ruidosamente.

"Creo que fue muy admirable lo que hizo el capitán" Dando su opinión.

"Es que tu no lo entiendes makino hay momentos en que un hombre debe pelear" Resoplando luffy.

En eso las puertas del bar se abren dejando ver los mismos bandidos de la última vez.

"Esto no es un bar danos de beber" Gritando higuma ganándose una mirada de luffy pero le resto importancia.

"Vamos moza mas rápido" Empujando a makino "Este lugar huele mejor sin los cobardes ¿verdad?"

"CALLATEEEEEEEE!" La voz de luffy resonó claramente en bar ganándose una mirada de diversión por parte de higuma.

"¿Oh que harás mocoso?" Desafiando al chico.

Lo que nadie se esperaba era la respuesta fría y sin vacilación del muchacho.

"Matarlos"

Pasaron tres segundos en el primero abundaba el silencio, el en segundo la risa resonaba, en el tercero sacaron sus espadas listos para matar al muchacho entonces todo se fue al infierno.

Entre esos segundos uno de los bandidos había puesto su espada en el cuello de makino amenazadoramente, antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió un olor a carne quemada acompañada de un dolor insoportable en su zona media bajo la vista solo para horrorizarse al extremo posible.

Allí se encontraba un luffy con la cara más cabreada de toda su vida mirando con odio al bandido mientras que su brazo derecho pasaba limpiamente el abdomen del bandido, la electricidad crepitaba libremente de su brazo.

"Nadie amenaza a mis amigos ni nadie se rie de ellos" A la velocidad del rayo saco su brazo del bandido dejando que este caiga sin vida al suelo, dándose vuelta mirando a los bandidos restantes de frente si ningun tipo de miedo.

Por otro lado el primero en reaccionar fue higuma que paso de horrorizado a la ira "Los muchachos lo matan y después matamos a todos en este maldito pueblo" Sacando su espada listo para la pelea que se aproxima.

En un instante todos los bandidos excepto higuma que se quedo a una distancia considerable, cargaron con furia al muchacho que solo miraba pensando en su próximo curso de acción.

Luffy desaparecía y aparecía en un segundo delante de cada bandido abriendo su palma dejando salir un perno de electricidad amarrilla ineludible matando al instante cada uno de ellos.

Luffy se encontraba en un sueño se sentía tan natural usar sus poderes que parecía que había nacido con ellos, tanto así que en solo tres semanas había logrado comprender una buena parte de lo que podía hacer con sus poderes sin mencionar que una buena parte del bosque había desaparecido mientras entrenaba.

Eso no quería decir lo mismo de su resistencia después de todo tanto usar sus poderes agotaba su energía enormemente.

Tanto así que después de terminar con el ultimo bandido se encontraba en una rodilla cubierto de sudor intentando recuperar el aliento.

Higuma viendo la oportunidad de debilidad del muchacho no del demonio que había matado a sus hombres se precipito con su espada en alto tomando por sorpresa a luffy que por más que lo intento no podía moverse a su forma de rayo como antes que solo le dejo la opción de moverse hacia atrás en un intento desesperado por salvarse.

Gracias al movimiento brusco de luffy, el bandido no pudo direccionar su espada evitando matar al muchacho eso no quiere decir que no lo hirió, hizo una herida grave a lo largo del pecho del lado derecho de luffy en el punto exacto entre el cuello y el hombro hasta la cadera había una enorme línea sangrante.

Jadeante y luchando por mantenerse consiente luffy miro al bandido y a pesar de todo los ojos de luffy seguían mirando sin miedo al bandido "hice lo que quise no voy dejarle la satisfacción de llorar o mostrar miedo" Se repetía como mantra en la cabeza ayudada dolo a mantenerse consiente.

"Eres un maldito demonio sabes, tengo que admitir sin embargo que tuve miedo por un momento pero veo que incluso los demonios tienen límites eh?" Acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de luffy con su espada en su abdomen listo para darle fin "Voy a disfrutar esto lástima que tu no."

Lo que sucedió a continuación nadie estaba seguro de lo que paso pero luffy con los ojos cerrados esperando su muerte inminente pero al no sentir nada abrió lentamente los ojos solo para abrirlos aun mas.

Había una espada atravesando el corazón de higuma limpiamente mientras este tenía una cara de miedo e incredulidad por todo su rostro.

El que empuñaba la espada no era otro que el "pelirrojo" shanks dándole una mirada de odio al bandido "Nadie hace daño a mis amigos sin importar la situación" Sacando su espada del bandido solo para enfundarla rápidamente solo dejando el mando a una pulgada.

Se escucho la unión del mango y la vaina del la espada automáticamente higuma cayo con un ruido sordo al suelo sin vida.

"Lo siento por enojarme contigo shanks ahora lo entiendo un hombre solo pelea cuando es necesario ¿verdad?" Tosiendo un poco de sangre "Protegí a makino shanks" Logro formar una pequeña sonrisa mientras hablaba.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ello luffy" Recito shanks tranquilamente "Pero no hables mas si, hablaremos de esto cuando te recuperes"

Luffy solo pudo asentir mientras caía en la dulce inconsciencia.

Tres días habían pasado de ello, shanks y su equipo se preparaban para salir para siempre por lo que todos estaban en el puerto para despedirlo.

Luffy había despertado en la segunda noche, donde el médico le había dicho que la espada no había dañado ningún órgano pero que fue lo suficientemente profunda para tener que coserla por lo cual dejaría una cicatriz, no es que a luffy le importo mucho solo decía que quedaría mas rudo así.

Ahora nos encontramos con luffy mirando de frente a su ídolo por última vez en mucho tiempo.

"Te vas por siempre esta vez ¿verdad?" Pregunto un luffy cubierto de vendas.

"Si ¿no vas a pedirme que te lleve conmigo?" En tono burlón dejando a saber que no lo dejaría por más que preguntara.

"No voy a pedirme que me lleves conmigo" Una mirada de determinación cruzo la cara del muchacho "Voy a ser un pirata por mí mismo" Dijo mirando directamente a shanks.

"Como si un ancla como tu podría ser un pirata" Sacando la lengua al chico.

"CALLATE""NO VOY A SER UN PIRATA NORMAL, VOY A ENCONTRAR UN EQUIPO MEJOR QUE EL TUYO Y YO VOY A SER EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS"

"Oh así que vas a ser mejor que nosotros ¿eh?" Sacando su espada de su faja dándosela a luffy "Todo rey debe tener una espada adecuada verdad" Luego subiendo al barco lentamente dejando a un luffy llorando abiertamente mientras sostenía su espada.

"Hazme orgulloso luffy" Se escucho el grito de shanks antes de que el barco desapareció de la vista.

10 AÑOS DESPUES (Pueblo foshaa puerto)

"Así que es hora eh" Un adolecente mirando hacia el mar que vestía una camisa de vestir negra arremangada hasta el codo, con una chaqueta de capitán que caía libremente sobre sus hombros acompañado con una faja de color azul que sujetaba una espada negra,( La espada es una meito una de las 12 Saijo O Wazamono su nombre es "KISHIN" es completamente negra en la hoja y la empuñadura es color gris con toques de negro se podría clasificar como una nodachi )pantalones de vestir negros con unas botas de combate a juego.

"A dar vuelta el mundo" Con una sonrisa empezó su viaje.


	2. Shia y Cobi

**Nota del autor:** Aquí está el segundo capítulo he decidido que el emparejamiento de luffy será luffy/oc este será el único oc de mí parte si alguno de ustedes quiere sugerir uno puede hacerlo asícomo elegir el emparejamiento para los demás personajes. Para el próximo capítulo les prometo una demostración de luffy usando su fruta del diablo para en combate esta de mas decir que hasta loguetown luffy no tendrá mucho desafío.

 _No poseo derecho sobre One piece ni ninguno de sus personajes..._

 ** _En alguna parte del mar..._**

"Sé que no se navegar y todo, pero esto es ridículo" En frente del pequeño bote que le había sido brindado por los lugareños de su pueblo, se encontraba un remolino de gran tamaño.

"Ahora que ¿hago?" Puedo meterme en un barril y esperar llegar a una isla pero seria estúpido o podría transformarme en rayo y correr sobre el aire hasta encontrar un barco o una isla.

"Mejor la segunda opción" Finalmente decidió luffy con una sonrisa.

Justo antes de que el pequeño barco pesquero se hundiera luffy desapareció en un destello de electricidad.

 _ **En un crucero de lujo no muy lejos de ahí...**_

"¿Puedo tener este baile señorita?" Exclamo educadamente un joven bien vestido, con un traje de gala adecuado para la ocasión, a una hermosa joven que además de estar muy bien dotada resaltaba su inusual pelo de color anaranjado.

"Como no mi buen señor" Fue la respuesta de esta con una sonrisa.

En medio del baile el barco se sacudió bruscamente, producto de la colisión de otro buque con este.

Un marinero del crucero entro apresuradamente con una mueca de susto en el rostro "Capitán piratas" El capitán no alcanzo a responder que la multitud entro en pánico, después de todo Era raro en el east blue este tipo de sucesos.

"Tranquilos, tranquilos" Intentaba calmar el capitán sin obtener ningún resultado como los pasajeros corrían de un lado a otro.

Mientras esto sucedia nadie noto que cierta joven en vez de entrar en pánico sonrió audazmente mientras se precipitaba a cubierta.

 _ **Con los piratas...**_

Era un barco peculiar por decir lo menos, no por su forma ni tamaño, sino que no todos los dias se ve un barco pirata de color rosado...

"HOMBRES QUIERO TODOS LOS OBJETOS DE VALOR SI ALGUIEN SE RESISTE YA SABEN QUE HACER" Rugió "Iron Mace" Alvidia capitán de esta tripulación con una recompensa de 5.000.000 millones de beris por su Cabeza.

"Hai leidy alvidia" Contestaron a cambio los piratas adentrándose en el crucero.

"COBI" Llamo alvidia y en menos de un segundo un chico de altura muy baja con pelo rosado se presento ante ella.

"Si leidy alviiiaaa" Temblorosamente respondió el pobre chico que parecía que iba a orinarse ahi mismo.

"¿Quien es la mujer más hermosa de todos los mares?""Por supuesto que usted leidy alvidia" Respondió cobi rápidamente.

"Así se habla" Agarrando peligrosamente su famoso club "Ahora vete a trabajar maldito cobarde"

Azotando su masa a centímetros del chico, que después de esto huyo despavorido hacia la nave que estaban atacando actualmente.

Corriendo a toda marcha cobi alcanzo a sus supuestos compañeros que se encontraban actualmente peleando con algunos de los guardias del crucero, de mas esta decir que no fueron mucho problema para los piratas.

"Miren el cobarde esta por orinarse de nuevo" Hablo uno de los piratas mientras enfundaba su espada.

"Ve a traernos sake enano" Escupió otro.

"Pero leidy alvidia se enojara si hacen eso" Exclamo cobi tratando de contener sus ganas de correr a cualquier otro sitio lo mas rápido posible.

"No si no se entera ¿verdad cobi?" Amenazo el tercero del grupo.

"Claro que si lo que ustedes digan" Unos minutos más tarde, vemos a cobi balanceándose con un barril de sake mas grande que el, cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo en el suelo tropezó bruscamente derramando todo el barril sobre uno de los piratas.

"Mira lo que has hecho maldito enano te voy a matar!" Antes de que pudiera ejecutar al pobre muchacho, su compañero lo detuvo.

"Espera un momento vamos a llevárselo a la capitana ella seguro lo matara y no nos matara a nosotros

por derramar lo ultimo que quedaba de sake" Trato de razonar ya que no había mucho mas sake, después de todo sus compañeros habían seguido su ejemplo de tomar sin limite alguno.

"Esta bien vamos enano voy a disfrutar ver esto" Tomando del brazo a cobi que tenia una expresión horrorizada sabiendo lo que venia.

Ya en cubierta todos los piratas dejaban a la vista todo lo que habían robado de la nave, Alvidia miraba analíticamente todo notando un pequeño detalle, no veía ni un solo barril de sake.

"¿Porque no hay nada de sake?" Agarrando su club "Quiero que me digan en este momento quienes se lo tomaron sin mi consentimiento" Hablo en voz peligrosamente baja.

"Leidy alvidia el enano tiro los barriles que encontramos" Empujando a cobi al frente de alvidia que lo miraba con una expresión que prometía dolor.

"Sabes cobi desde que te encontré en mi barco hace dos años pensaba que podría hacer algo contigo, pero parece que estabas destinado a ser un inútil" Escupiendo con desprecio cada palabra, balanceando su club apuntando al cielo "Ahora haz algo bueno por todos y muere de una vez" Cobi cerro los ojos, las lagrimas corrían libremente, no podía moverse por el miedo y aunque pudiera no haría ninguna diferencia razono, se resigno a esperar su final que nunca llego.

El estruendo del club contra la cubierta de la nave se escucho claramente a través del silencio de los piratas.

Pero cuando alvidia retito su club se sorprendió al ver que en vez de haber sangre no había nada además de madera hundida.

Cobi no se animaba a abrir los ojos "Si esto es la muerte al menos no dolió" Pensó lastimosamente el chico.

"¿Oi chico estas bien?" Pregunto una voz que no reconoció, lentamente abrió los ojos solo para ver un adolecente de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, con una chaqueta de capitán y una espada en la cintura.

"¿Estoy vivo?" Pregunto cobi mirando sus manos mientras temblaba sin control.

Luffy soltó una carcajada "Por supuesto que estas vivo chico" Mirando donde estaban cobi se dio cuenta que estaban en la parte superior de la nave, Mirando hacia abajo vio a la tripulación mirandose entre ellos sin notarlos a ellos.

"Estas a salvo no te preocupes ¿como te llamas?" Pregunto luffy.

"Me llamo cobi señor" Respondió cuidadosamente.

"Soy Monkey D Luffy pero puedes llamarme luffy no me gusta eso de señor" Hablo despreocupadamente sin quitarle la vista a alvidia.

"¿Como llegamos a aquí arriba luffy-san?" Pregunto confundido cobi.

"Dejemos eso para después, Primero voy a encargarme de estos sujetos" Desapareciendo en un destello solo para aparecer en medio de todos los piratas.

Alvidia al igual que todos los demás estaban muy sorprendidos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una persona se paraba frente a ella, superando su sorpresa inicial, reacciono instintivamente y se alejo un par de metros antes de hablar.

"¿Quien eres mocoso?" Exigió bruscamente alvidia.

"¿Porque ibas a matar al chico?" Contesto luffy ignorando totalmente la pregunta anterior.

"Es parte de mi tripulación puedo hacer lo que quiero con ellos" Rugió con superioridad balanceando su club.

"Alguien como tu no merece ser un capitán, gente como tu que mata a sus nakamas como si no valieran nada simplemente no merecen vivir" La voz fría de luffy resonó un segundo antes de desaparecer solo para aparecer atrás de alvidia con kishin a medio enfundar.

Sin mirar para atrás termino de enfundar a kishin haciendo click con la vaina de la misma solo para que automáticamente después de eso la cabeza de alvidia se desprendiera del resto de su cuerpo callendo con un ruido sordo.

"Todos váyanse ahora o sufrirán el mismo destino que su intento de capitán" No alcanzo de terminar de hablar que todos los piratas ya estaban corriendo por sus vidas saltando al mar.

"Ya puedes bajar cobi" El chico miraba en admiración y miedo a la persona que suponía lo había salvado.

"Hai luffy-san" Bajando rápidamente cobi.

"¿Dime como terminaste aquí?" Pregunto luffy con una mueca curiosa de la situación del muchacho.

"Hace dos años fui a pescar pero me equivoque de barco y termine siendo el grumete de alvidia desde entonces" Comento vergonzosamente cobi mirando al suelo.

Luffy lo miro con una cara en blanco unos tres segundos antes de estallar en risa mientras rodaba en cubierta agarrándose su estomago en el dolor.

"Hombre como te vas a equivocar en un barco de pesca y uno pirata ¿eres idiota?" Comento luffy divertidamente "Aun asi ¿porque no escapaste?".

"Me matarían" Exclamo cobi nerviosamente.

"Asi que resumiendo eres un idiota y un cobarde" Aun mas cabizbajo cobi cambio el tema rápidamente.

"¿Tu eres un cazarrecompensa luffy-san?" Dedujo cobi que este había venido por la recompensa de alvidia.

"Soy un pirata mi sueño es ser el rey de los piratas" Comento despreocupadamente luffy.

"¿Rey pirata? eso es imposible el rey pirata es aquel que consigue todo en este mundo! fama, poder y" No pudo terminar su frase ya que luffy lo corto seriamente.

"No digas que es imposible, prometí al hombre que me dio esta espada que lo haría y si muero intentándolo entonces esta bien" Cobi no sabia que pero algo dentro de el se encendió con esas palabras.

"Crees que podre ser un marine si pongo mi vida en ello?" Pregunto cobi a un ya calmado luffy.

"Como voy a saberlo" Aunque no lo demostró vio algo de coraje en el niño, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

"Sabes donde hay barcos pequeños no cobi" Este hizo un gesto de confirmación.

"Prepara uno nos vamos lo mas pronto posible" Quería salir rápido antes que los marines llegaran.

"Hai luffy-san" Cuando se retiro cobi, luffy decidió recorrer la nave para ver si encontraba algo para comer, después de todo hace unos días que se le había terminado su suministro de alimentos.

"Este debe ser el calabozo" Dedujo, era un pasillo muy oscuro con algunas celdas, se disponía a irse cuando escucho algo que le llamo la atención, en la ultima celda había algo en una esquina con la oscuridad no podía distinguir que era pero podía escuchar su respiración lenta y constante.

Se acerco lentamente lo que vio hizo que su sangre se helara alli se encontraba una chica de cabello plateado acurrucada en la esquina de la celda, cadenas salían tanto de sus manos como de sus piernas sujetadas firmemente a la pared.

Actuando rápidamente convoco a su mano un poco de rayo para cortar sus cadenas pero se sorprendió cuando toco el metal automáticamente se sintió increíblemente débil.

"Seastone" Se dio cuenta luffy, Después de todo unos dias antes de que shanks partiera le advirtió de las cosas que podían tocarlo aun siendo logia.

"Demonios tendré que buscar la llave rápido" Corriendo a toda velocidad fue a la cabina del capitán solo para encontrar que estaba vacía.

"La sala del tesoro" Se dijo asi mismo antes de volver a correr en busca de la habitación.

Al ver a esa chica en ese estado le daba ganas de haber matado a todos esos malditos que dejo escapar.

"Aquí esta" Cuando llego a la habitación su rostro se oscureció completamente, la sala también estaba vacía.

"Esto no es coincidencia alguien saqueo la nave mientras estaba distraído" Transformándose en rayo llego rápidamente a la cubierta, Su búsqueda no tomo demasiado tiempo.

Nami se movía a gran velocidad a pesar de llevar una bolsa tres veces mas grande que ella, le había resultado extremadamente fácil robar esta nave, incluso para ella se esperaba encontrar por lo menos un guardia.

Encogiéndose de hombros siguió su camino pero fue detenida bruscamente por un joven que no había visto antes en el crucero, suponiendo que era un pirata se preparo disimuladamente para sacar su personal rápidamente si es necesario.

"No iba a ser tan fácil ¿eh?" Hablando en su cabeza que tal vez había hablado demasiado rápido.

Luffy no estaba de humor por lo que no le importaba ser grosero ni nada por el estilo.

"Tienes una llave ¿verdad? dámela ahora" Nami sabia de que llave estaba hablando la había encontrado en la habitación del capitán después de todo por lo que debía ser valiosa supuso, no pensaba entregársela al pirata bajo ningún concepto.

"No se de que llave me habla" Revoleteando las pestañas lindamente.

"No tengo tiempo para esto, dámela ahora" En un movimiento practicado nami saco su personal y lo armo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dirigiéndolo a la cabeza de luffy esperando dejarlo inconsciente para su mala suerte luffy era mucho mas rápido que ella.

En una falta de definición luffy saco su espada y corto el personal en muchos pedazos de madera luego puso el filo de su hoja en el cuello de la chica dibujando un poco de sangre en la hoja.

"Es tu ultima oportunidad" Su mirada puesta en sus ojos mostrando que no dudaría en acabar su vida no cumple la que pide.

"Toma aqui tienes" Temblorosamente puso la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la llave y entregársela a luffy.

Sin decir una palabra tomo la llave y desapareció, dejando una nami congelada en su lugar tardo unos segundos en volver a moverse.

Se movió lentamente respirando con dificultad antes de acelerar hacia su barco previamente preparado.

Luffy se dirigió rápidamente al calabozo encontrando a la chica en la misma posición.

Rápidamente uso la llave para liberarla de todos los grilletes de seastone tomando estilo princesa con mucho cuidado subió a cubierta para ver a cobi esperándolo aun lado del barco con un pequeño bote.

"¿Cobi alvidia tenia una recompensa?" Mirando fijamente la cabeza de alvidia con ira.

"5.000.000 millones de beris luffy-san" Contesto cobi desde abajo sin ver a luffy pero aun asi contestando.

"Atrápala" Pateando la cabeza hacia abajo.

Lo siguiente que cobi vio fue la cabeza de su antiguo capitán aterrizando al frente suyo, antes de que pudiera decir algo luffy cayo sosteniendo una chica a quien no reconocía en brazos.

"¿Quien es ella luffy-san?"

"Tenia esperanza que tu lo supieras, la encontré en las celdas del barco encadenada" Escupió con ira la ultima palabra.

"Por cierto ¿adonde vamos luffy-san?" "Al pueblo mas cercano tenemos que llevarla a un medico"

"Entonces vamos a shell tonw hay una base marina alli" Dijo emocionado cobi sabiendo que podria cumplir su sueño.

"Esta bien" Sin prestar mucha atención en realidad al chico, no es que no le interesaba pero estaba mas ocupado en mirar a la chica que tenia acostada en su pecho sosteniéndola suavemente.

Tomándose un momento para observarla bien, después de todo no podía ver bien en la celda en donde la encontró.

Como había visto anteriormente tenia el pelo gris hasta la espalda baja, estaba sucio por el lugar en que se encontraba pero aun asi luffy solo podía describirlo como hermoso.

Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido simple color blanco que a pesar de todo estaba en buen estado lo que hizo a luffy soltar un suspiro de alivio, pues temía que podría haber sido violada lo que el esperaba firmemente que no haya sucedido, por ahora todo demostraba que eso no habia sucedido.

En cuanto a heridas tenia las marcas de los grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos, también había que agregar que estaba muy delgada "No ah comido en días" Supuso luffy.

Acomodándola suavemente en sus brazos, corto un pedazo de su camisa y la empapo, seco y procedió a limpiar el rostro de la joven.

"¿En cuanto tiempo llegaremos cobi?" Pregunto luffy una vez terminado su tarea.

"En dos o tres dias luffy-san" "Despiértame si pasa algo" Respondió un luffy acomodándose para dormir sin soltar a la joven.

"Hai"

Era de noche cobi dormía tranquilamente en una esquina de la nave dejando a luffy en la otra.

Luffy despertó lentamente al sentir movimiento, abriendo rápidamente los ojos vio a la joven que sostenía se estaba retorciendo ligeramente, lentamente abrió los ojos revelando que eran del mismo color que su cabello grises profundos.

Ella no sabia que hacer lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en esa celda encadenada y ahora despertaba en un bote en medio de la noche, también noto que no podía moverse en lo mas mínimo cosa que se debía a que no había comido hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Quien eres?" Alcanzo a susurrar suavemente viendo a los ojos al chico que la estaba sosteniendo.

"Soy Monkey D Luffy, no te preocupes no te are daño" Depositándola suavemente en el bote mientras iba a buscar un poco de agua y comida.

"¿Donde estoy?""En un bote" Exclamo luffy intentando hacerla reír cosa que logro ya que soltó una pequeña risa.

"Nos dirigimos a shell tonw te rescate del barco de alvidia nose si lo recuerdas" Pregunto cuidadosamente luffy ya que no quería despertar malos recuerdos que podría haber tenido ahí.

"Si recuerdo algo al respecto" Contesto serenamente haciendo a luffy soltar la respiración internamente.

Dándole un vaso de agua que ella tomo rápidamente, luego tomo un poco de fruta que el chico le había dejado.

"No te preocupes por la comida come todo lo que quieras puedo asegurar que hace mucho no comes nada ¿verdad?" Ella asintió silenciosamente procediendo a alimentarse.

"¿Como te llamas?" Pregunto luffy después de unos momentos.

"Shia"

"¿como terminaste alli?"

flashback Shia (hace dos semanas)

En un pueblo tranquilo del east blue rodeado de un denso bosque a sus alrededores nos encontramos con shia haciendo su recorrido habitual del bosque hacia el pueblo pero en su camino le llamo la atención una fruta que nunca había visto antes era de color blanco algo parecido a una manzana con rizos blancos en los bordes de la misma con un tallo verde enganchado de un árbol.

La curiosidad hizo que tomara la fruta después de analizarla le dio un mordisco cosa que se arrepintió en ese mismo instante después de todo el sabor era horrible luego de ello siguió su camino sin darle importancia al fruto raro que acababa de comer.

Shia era huérfana el alcalde del pueblo la había encontrado cuando era un bebe y desde entonces cuidaba de ella hasta que cumplió los 15 años que este murió.

Desde ese día la gente del pueblo generalmente la repudiaba ya que la consideraban una bruja por su pelo y ojos (Que no eran comunes) Ya en el pueblo todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta el tercer dia.

Shia se encontraba sentada en el borde de un lago cerca del pueblo, sin notar que unos chicos la acechaban de atrás antes de que pudiera reaccionar muchas piedras venían en su dirección puso sus manos en un intento de bloquearlas pero lo mas extraño sucedió.

En vez de golpearla las piedras solo pasaban a través de ella, Al ver esto los chicos corrieron al pueblo a alertar a los aldeanos de lo que habían visto.

Ella todavía esta en shock no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo se quedo donde estaba hasta que anocheció, ahí fue cuando decidió acercarse al pueblo cuando llego al borde del mismo no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salgan de sus ojos.

Allí veía lo que solía ser su casa desde que tenia memoria en llamas, pero no tubo mucho tiempo para llorar.

"Ahí esta la bruja mátenla" La horda de aldeanos la persiguieron toda la noche por el bosque hasta que termino en el puerto viejo que no era utilizado ya que solo los piratas usaban este lugar para su mala suerte había un barco pirata anclado en el puerto.

Sin embargo el cansancio pudo con ella y se derrumbo.

"Miren una chica" Canto un pirata "Y es muy hermosa" Dijo otro "Vamos a divertirnos con ella" Gritaban los demás.

Aunque no tenia fuerza para pararse todavía estaba consiente y podía escuchar todo lo que decían, dos piratas la levantaron y estaban tacándola lentamente "Basta" Susurro llorando "Basta" Mas fuerte exigió "BASTA!" Con esas palabras un torrente masivo de viento se produjo.

Generando un tornado alrededor de ella, este los levantaba por el aire a los piratas y los vientos huracanados los cortaban en pedazos antes de caer al suelo a pesar de esto solo duro unos 30 segundos matando a unos 8 piratas antes de desaparecer por completo.

Alvidia estaba mirando todo esto por la cubierta de su barco, sentía ira de que esa chica matara a sus hombres no porque les importara sus vidas sino que eran necesarios, sin embargo había escuchado de estas personas el mito de las akuma no mi si la capturaba y la vendía podía ganar mucho dinero.

"Llévenla al calabozo en la ultima celda, encadénenla y solo denle agua una vez por día no quiero que nadie se entere de que esta aquí quedo claro" Alvidia le hablo a su primer oficial que era el único que estaba despierto o vivo para el caso.

"Si leidy alvidia"

Fin de flashback

Cuando shia termino su historia estaba llorando abiertamente mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, mientras tanto luffy tenia un mirada de odio con su mano en su katana con ganas de matar algo pero sabia que no era el momento respiro hondo y se acerco a ella.

"No tienes que preocuparte, no eres nada de lo que dicen ellos simplemente no conocen lo grande que es el mundo en realidad" Hablo luffy con suavidad, sin embargo shia no estaba de acuerdo con esto.

"Y tu que sabes!""Tu no has estado solo toda tu vida" Dijo gritando levantando el viento de la zona.

luffy sabia que tenia que hacer algo antes de que destruya el bote y ambos mueran por no saber nadar.

Envolvió su cuerpo en rayo y se acerco a ella, eso logro captar su atención lo suficiente para tranquilizarla.

"No eres la única, no estas sola estoy aquí" Acercándose lentamente hacia ella haciendo el viento morir en el momento que la abrazo suavemente.

Despues de unos momentos cuando ya estaba totalmente tranquila luffy rompió el silencio.

"Debes descansar te contare todo mañana ¿si?" Acostándola cerca de el así como estaban hace un tiempo atrás.

"Luffy gracias" Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dormirse con una mueca de tranquilidad en su cara.


	3. Shell tonw

**nota del autor: Aqui esta el capitulo tres no he tenido tiempo para actualizar ultimamente por asuntos personales, intentare hacer mas largos los capitulos proximos a este.**

No me pertenece one piece ni ninguno de sus personajes

* * *

 _En el barco_

El mar estaba tranquilo, las olas movían suavemente el barco hacia su destino el viento acompañaba con pequeñas brisas que calmaban el calor proveniente del sol que se encontraba brillante en el cielo con ninguna nube a su lado.

Había pasado un día desde esa noche y se encontraban a solo unas horas de llegar a shell tonw, en ese periodo de tiempo shia no había despertado.

"¿Qué crees que le sucede luffy-san?" Pregunto cobi mientras observaba la figura inconsciente que se encontraba en el medio del barco.

"No tiene fuerzas para levantarse, además no ah comido desde hace días y también estuvo expuesta al seastone durante dos semanas" Luffy se encontraba limpiando su espada no es que estuviera particularmente sucia sino que lo ayudaba a relajarse.

Los próximos minutos se llevaron a cabo en un silencio cómodo, alertas de cualquier movimiento de shia que aun se encontraba durmiendo en la cama improvisada que habían construido en el día anterior.

Luffy noto los leves movimientos de shia en sueño, signos de que estaba despertando rápidamente dejo su espada a un lado y se posiciono cerca de ella esperando que finalmente despierte.

"Cobi trae agua y comida despertara pronto" Sin perder tiempo cobi hizo lo que se le dijo, después de unos instantes shia por fin abrió sus ojos examinando su entorno poco a poco recordando los eventos de la noche anterior.

"Ten hablaremos cuando hallas terminado" Suavemente luffy dejando los alimentos en frente de ella que no tardo en comenzar a comer ellos, luego de unos minutos ella había terminado.

"Sé que tienes preguntas adelante" Sentándome frente a ella.

"Eres un pirata" Fue mas una afirmación mas que una pregunta.

"Así es" Estaba sorprendido que no estuviera asustada después de su última experiencia con piratas, en realidad estaba muy tranquila a lo que él se esperaba.

"Te vistes como uno además si quisieras hacerme algo ya lo hubieras hecho" Con una pequeña sonrisa recordando lo que hizo por ella el día anterior.

"Tienes razón tienes otra pregunta ¿verdad?" Luffy sonreía, después de todo el era una persona alegre pero por todo este asunto no había podido sonreír como usualmente lo hubiera hecho.

"Sabes lo que son mis poderes, quiero que me digas"

"Te comiste una Akuma no mi se conocen como los tesoros del mar cuando comes uno se te concede un poder a cambio de no ser capaz de nadar de nuevo" Empezó luffy antes de ser interrumpido.

"Son reales! Pensé que eran solo un mito" Cobi había permanecido en silencio durante toda la

conversación no queriendo interrumpir pero no pudo evitar su sorpresa al escuchar que las famosas akumas no mi eran reales después de todo.

"Las akumas no mi se dividen en tres categorías, las logias que le permiten al usuario manipular por completo un elemento y no pueden ser heridos por medios normales, los paramecios tienen algún tipo de habilidad sobrehumana, las zoan les permiten al usuario transformarse en algún animal dependiendo de la fruta" Siguió luffy poniendo los ojos a la incredulidad de cobi.

"Con lo que eh visto puedo estar seguro de que la fruta que te comiste es la kaze-kaze no mi" Pudo ver como shia estaba absorbiendo toda la información rápidamente y reaccionando positivamente a ella.

"¿Logia verdad?" Ahora que sabía todo esto no podía evitar sonreír un poco.

"Correcto yo también me comí una akuma no mi logia como la tuya el goro-goro no mi" Para demostrar su punto conducía un poco de rayo de una mano a la otra.

"¿Me enseñarías a usar mis habilidades?" Ella se dirigió a luffy con una mirada suplicante.

"En realidad funciona bien conmigo después de todo quiero que te unas a mi tripulación" Dándole una sonrisa brillante se dirigió a ella esperando por su respuesta.

"¿En serio quieres que me una?" No estaba segura de porque la quería, ella no se considera fuerte ni nada no podía pensar de que manera podría ser de utilidad.

"Eres fuerte más de lo que crees, eres logia en poco tiempo serás muy poderosa pero lo mas importante eres buena persona""Y también eres muy hermosa" Notando su inseguridad luffy dijo lo que pensaba para ayudarla a decidir, lo ultimo diciéndolo en su mente para sí mismo.

"Está bien capitán" Todas sus dudas desaparecieron con la confianza y sinceridad que luffy puso en sus palabras hacia ella.

Continuaron hablando sobre asuntos triviales hasta llegar a shell tonw, donde amarraron su pequeño barco al muelle y procedieron a caminar hacia pequeña ciudad frente a ellos.

"Me contaron que la persona a cargo de esta base, es el capitán Morgan" La gente alrededor que había escuchado el comentario dio miradas de horror de tan solo escuchar el nombre, sorprendiendo al niño de cabello rosado.

"¿Porque la gente se asusta de un marine?" Mientras tanto ya se podía ver casi al frente de la base marina.

"El mundo no es blanco o negro cobi, hay buenos marines así como corruptos lo mismo pasa con los piratas ¿acaso porque soy uno me hace malo?" Luffy contesto a la pregunta del chico siguiendo su camino.

"No claro que no luffy-san" Rápidamente fue la respuesta de cobi quedándose en sus pensamientos después de la explicación del mundo.

"Porque vamos hacia la base marina luffy ¿no deberíamos alejarnos?" Intervino shia por primera ves en la conversación, no entendía su rumbo actual eran piratas después de todo.

"Necesitamos dinero vamos a cobrar la recompensa de aldivia" Mostrando una bolsa que venía atado de su faja dejando a entender lo que contenía adentro.

"¿No nos detendrán por ser piratas verdad?" Ya habían entrado a territorio marino estaban llegando a donde shia suponía eran las oficinas.

"Les diremos que somos casarrecompensas y si no nos creen los derrotamos" Con una sonrisa de anticipación a una pelea.

Cuando entraron a la base se veía tan mal como afuera con casi todo de color gris o negro, eso era la opinión de luffy se podía ver que shia tenía una opinión parecida a la suya por la mueca de disgusto que llevaba, cobi por supuesto tenia estrellas en los ojos viendo su en el entorno que se encontraba.

Otra cosa que noto luffy fue la falta de guardias, solo habían visto un solo guardia desde su estancia en la base, este les había dicho donde se encontraba la oficina de las recompensas cuando llegaron allí cobraron sin problemas la recompensa.

Cuando estaban saliendo de la base luffy noto una figura atada a un poste de madera en el medio del patio, no sabía porque pero esta persona lo intrigaba sus pensamientos fueron cortados bruscamente por cobi.

"Ese es roronoa zoro" Prácticamente gritando de miedo en este momento, sus compañeros lo miraban con curiosidad.

"El es un casarrecompensas famoso del east blue dicen que es un demonio en forma humana" Continuo pero luffy ya había decidido que tenía que conocer a esta persona para comprobar si pudiera ser su miembro de tripulación.

Shia desde el poco tiempo que había estado con luffy ya sabía reconocer sus expresiones por lo que tenía una buena idea de lo que estaba pensando en este momento.

"Vamos a la ciudad después volvemos a hablar con zoro" Tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la ciudad luffy balanceaba la bolsa de dinero de una lado a otro.

"Pero luffy-san" Nervioso cobi de escuchar que luffy tenía pensado hablar con zoro no se dio cuenta de que este junto con shia ya se encontraban lejos, olvidando su pensamiento anterior se dispuso a seguirlo.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda de ropa en el centro de la ciudad, luffy procedió a sacar un poco de dinero de la bolsa y se disponía a entrar a tienda.

"Compra lo que quieras shia" Exclamo luffy con una sonrisa después todo shia aun tenia la ropa de cuando era prisionera que casi no se podía considerar ropa mas.

"¿Es en serio luffy?" Con sus ojos grises llenos de esperanza mirando a su capitán directamente.

"¿Qué clase de capitán seria yo si te dejo andar así vestida he?" En el mismo instante después de terminar de hablar luffy se encontró fuertemente abrazado por la peli plateada que correspondió de igual forma.

"No te olvides siempre que quieras algo solo tienes que pedírmelo hare cualquier cosa por ti ¿sí?"

Susurro suavemente al oído de shia ganando una gran sonrisa así como un sonrojo de esta.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos desde que la pareja entro en la tienda luffy no estaba particularmente interesado en nada de esta solo estaba allí esperando a shia que se encontraba en el vestidor con varias prendas junto con la dueña de la tienda.

En cuanto a cobi se encontraba actualmente fuera de la tienda esperando por ellos después de todo el no tenía nada que hacer allí por lo que decidió quedarse fuera.

"Que te parece luffy" Saliendo del vestidor con un estilo completamente diferente que cuando entro su viejo y desgastado vestido blanco había desaparecido dejando a luffy ver su nuevo atuendo.

En los pies se encontraban unas botas femeninas blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas junto a un pantalón ajustado color violeta, en la parte superior vestía una camiseta blanca con muchos detalles en el torso pero lo interesante estaba en sus mangas la derecha llegaba hasta su muñeca y era muy suelta (como las que se encentran en los kimonos) y en el brazo izquierdo no se encontraba dejando este al descubierto.

Luffy había sido tomado por sorpresa a este nuevo aspecto de ella, es mas estaba con la boca mirando a ella en la incredulidad si antes podía decir con toda seguridad que era hermosa entonces ahora sin dudas era una diosa en forma humana.

"¿Como me veo luffy?" Pregunto algo nerviosa por no obtener respuesta de su capitán.

"Te ves hermosa shia" Nerviosamente contesto luffy rascándose la cabeza con una mano y tenía un visible sonrojo en las mejillas.

"Gracias" Shia aunque se encontraba muy feliz por dentro no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar después de todo era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo por el estilo.

Luego de pagar por las nuevas prendas de shia salieron de la tienda ganando una expresión similar a la e luffy por parte de cobi, decidiendo que podían ir a comer algo antes de ir a hablar con zoro se dirigían a algún restaurante que pudieran encontrar.

Pero de camino allí pasaron por una tienda de armas, shia se paró en seco ganando una mirada de curiosidad de luffy que decidió ver que estaba mirando ella.

En la vidriera de la tienda se encontraba un arco blanco con una cuerda del mismo color que lo recorría en la parte inferior de este se podía leer una oración "Vista hacia el objetivo la flecha llegara a donde tú lo desees".

"¿Lo quieres?" Mirando a shia que no había sacado los ojos del arco hasta el momento se sobresalto un momento antes de ver a luffy con los ojos muy abiertos después de procesar sus palabras.

"Nunca he usado uno" Sin duda lo quería siempre había querido uno pero nunca había tenido dinero para adquirir alguno.

Esbozando un sonrisa luffy la condujo dentro de la tienda sin esperar respuesta después de todo sus ojos ya le habían dado una.

"Ossan venimos por el arco" Luffy se dirigió al dueño de la tienda que resultaba ser un anciano de unos sesenta años de edad.

"Debo advertirte que es muy valioso cuesta un millón de beris" El dueño de la tienda había tenido muchos que habían intentado comprarlo pero al descubrir el precio todos se retiraban con las manos vacías, pero se sorprendió cuando el joven saco un millón de beris de una bolsa y se los entrego como si no fueran nada.

"Puedes llevar la cantidad de flechas que quieras por cierto su nombre es yumiko" Recibiendo alegremente el dinero del joven.

Cuando salieron de la tienda el arco se encontraba en la espalda de shia junto unas cuantas flechas al costado de su atuendo.

Luego caminar unos minutos el trió llego a un restaurante donde se sentaron a comer donde se encontraron con una niña llamada rika que le informo sobre el estado de la ciudad así como zoro termino siendo prisionero.

"No puedo creer que exista esta clase de marinos" Indignado cobi después de descubrir la verdadera razón tras el encarcelamiento del espadachín.

Antes de que luffy pudiera contestar las puertas del lugar se abrieron para ver a helmepo el hijo del capitán morgan junto con sus custodias.

"Quiero comida y sake gratis ahora mosa" Riendo ruidosamente ganando miradas de desprecio de los habitantes del lugar no obstante nadie se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos temiendo por su vida.

"También eh decidido ejecutar a roronoa zoro mañana todos están invitados" Antes de que pudiera reaccionar helmepo recibió un golpe que rompió su mandíbula y lo hizo volar hacia afuera del edificio.

Donde antes se encontraba helmepo se veía un luffy muy cabreado mirando furiosamente a un helmepo apenas consiente.

"Vete de aquí escoria" Cuando luffy termino de hablar rápidamente los marines que lo estaban escoltando lo tomaron y corrieron en dirección a la base.

"Shia vamos a buscar a nuestro nuevo compañero" Con una sonrisa esta se levanto y siguió a luffy por la cuidad hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el espadachín.

"¿Quién eres? piérdete" Fue la respuesta inmediata del usuario del santoryu.

"Soy monkey d luffy quiero que te unas a mi tripulación pirata" Con una de sus sonrisas características.

"¿Pirata? no quiero ser escoria" Mirando fijamente a luffy pero su mirada fue rápidamente dirigida a la espada que se encontraba en su cintura.

"Ser un pirata no es escoria un verdadero pirata es aquel que anhela la libertad más que a nada en el mundo y vieja de isla en isla de una aventura a otra junto con sus nakamas eso es ser un pirata"Termino luffy ganando una mirada de reconocimiento del espadachín.

"Lo pensare pero debo aguantar un mes entero en este lugar" Para ser sincero zoro había sido tocado por el discurso del joven.

"¿En serio crees que mantendrá su promesa? El idiota piensa ejecutarte mañana" Eso trajo el mundo de zoro de cabeza eh insulto su estupidez por pensar que ese maldito niño de papa respetaría su acuerdo.

"Si te libero ahora te unirás a mi tripulación o prefieres morir aquí" Con una sonrisa dirigida al espadachín.

"Está bien me convertiré en pirata, mi sueño es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo si evitas que eso ocurra de alguna forma morirás bajo mi espada" Respondió zoro con la misma sonrisa.

"El rey de los piratas no aceptaría nada menos en su equipo" Corto sus cuerdas con kishin sin dejar de sonreír.

"Vamos busquemos tus espadas y salgamos de aquí" Condujo luffy hacia adentro de la base.

"Hai capitán""Hai luffy" Las respuestas colectivas de shia y zoro mientras seguían a su capitán.

"¿Donde creen que estén?" Dudoso luffy ya habían estado unos veinte minutos dentro de la base sin ningún tipo de resultado.

"El bastardo de helmepo las tomo de mi él debe saber donde se encuentran" Zoro no quería mas que salir del lugar, solo que no lo haría sin sus espadas.

"Hablando de él ¿no es el que viene allí?" Señalando al final del pasillo donde un helmepo con vendas alrededor de la cara se encontraba caminando directamente hacia ellos.

Luego de una pequeña charla con el hijo del capitán morgan que consistía en golpearlo hasta que revelo que las katanas se encontraban en su habitación, no hace falta decir que parecía una habitación de una niña de 8 años de edad, dejaron la base con rumbo a la ciudad mas específicamente a la barra donde habían comido antes eh dejado a cobi esperando por ellos.

Lo curioso era que la barra así como la ciudad estaba totalmente vacía a comparación de solo unas horas atrás, escuchando ruidos procedentes del lado trasero de la base marina, lado contrario por donde habían salido anteriormente, se dirigieron en esa dirección.

Llegaron en aproximadamente diez minutos, allí se encontraba una gran cantidad de gente reunida a lo que parecía ser un escenario, los marines retenían a la gente que quisiera acercarse al pero lo que sorprendió a los piratas fue lo que se encontraba en el escenario mismo.

En él se encontraban tres personas que conocían muy bien tanto cobi, rika y su madre estaban atados mirando al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, frente a ellos se encontraba el capitán morgan junto con unos cuantos marines respaldándolo.

"Hoy estamos aquí para la ejecución de estas tres personas que creyeron que podrían hacer caso omiso de mi autoridad" Mirando las caras de desprecio del pueblo morgan solo podía sonreír "La niña intento liberar a uno de mis prisioneros un acto castigado con la muerte y como su madre así como el niño intentaron evitar la captura de la chica para su inevitable ejecución compartirán su destino."

"Como la niña fue la que empezó el problema será la primera" Mirando su hacha por un momento antes de bajarla en un movimiento rápido dirigido directamente al cuello de rika, tras el silencio repentino hecho por los aldeanos se pudo escuchar claramente el rotundo sonido de algo caer al suelo.

Abriendo lentamente los ojos temiendo la escena que podrían tener que presenciar se encontraron con algo totalmente diferente a lo que se esperaban, en vez de ver la cabeza rodando de la niña se encontraron con el famoso brazo de hacha de morgan en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

El propio capitán se encontraba en estado de shock todo ocurrió en dos instantes, en el primero estaba a punto de decapitar a una niña en el siguiente veía como su brazo se desprendía de su cuerpo producto del corte de la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

Luffy no había dudado ni un segundo en su curso de acción, se había desmaterializado al lado de morgan desenfundando su espada en una milésima de segundo cortando el brazo de morgan en el siguiente, pero a pesar de esto la ira de luffy no había disminuido ni un poco.

"¿Quién demonios eres?" Morgan se las arreglo para preguntar a través del dolor, sin embargo no recibió respuesta en vez de eso fue golpeado por una ráfaga de viento que lo hizo volar hasta el patio de la base.

Tanto shia como zoro se habían colocado al lado de su capitán dando a morgan una mirada de odio, el espadachín procedió a cortar las cuerdas de los rehenes mientras shia uso un poco de viento para alejar a morgan hacia un lugar donde luffy podría acabarlo sin preocuparse por las demás personas.

"Este pueblo ah sufrido demasiado bajo tu mando morgan eso termina hoy" Comento en voz moderadamente alta luffy con intención de que todo el pueblo lo escuche cosa que logro.

" **Ookami no yomi** " Automáticamente después de pronunciar esas palabras se materializaron un total de siete lobos de seis pies de altura hechos puramente de rayo segador.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la manada de lobos corto su distancia con morgan despedazándolo con cada mordida, el capitán marino no podía ni siquiera gritar ya que después de la primera mordida una descarga eléctrica entumeció su cuerpo dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia, el espectáculo aterrador solo duro menos de un minuto al cabo de ese tiempo lo único que quedaba eran unos pocos huesos con restos de sangre en ellos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que un marino saltara de alegría seguido por sus compañeros así como el mismo pueblo estallo en un grito de júbilo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro luffy se volvió hacia sus compañeros de tripulación con una de sus características sonrisas ganando un par a cambio.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas del incidente todo el pueblo así como los piratas estaban de fiesta zoro se encontraba envuelto en un concurso de beber, shia y luffy comían mientras charlaban alegremente.

Pasado un tiempo cuando la fiesta estaba muriendo las puertas del bar se abrieron revelando un escuadrón marino.

"Soy el comandante ripper ¿es cierto que son piratas?" Mirando nerviosamente a luffy no queria hacer enojar al joven pero tenía que hacer su trabajo.

"Si lo somos" Contesto luffy haciendo referencia a sus compañeros.

"Agradecemos lo hecho por nosotros pero tenemos que pedir que se vayan de la isla" Ganando una ronda de abucheos de la gente.

"Está bien chicos vámonos" Contrariamente a lo que esperaba el marine el joven pirata hizo una mueca de comprensión antes de retirarse no sin antes decirle unas palabras al nuevo líder marine.

"Llama al vicealmirante garp y dile que monkey d luffy envía su remplazo" Con una pequeña sonrisa luffy señalo despectivamente a cobi ganando una mirada de entendimiento de ripper.

"Así se hará" Asintiendo luffy salió con su tripulación con dirección al puerto.

Ya en el barco solo se habían alejado unos cuantos metros de la costa, cuando divisaron un escuadrón marine saludando a ellos.

"Aunque estemos es lados diferentes ¿siempre seremos amigos verdad luffy-san?" Grito cobi que se encontraba saludando con el resto de los marines.

"Por supuesto" Sonriendo la tripulación pirata actualmente de tres personas desapareciendo en el horizonte.

* * *

 _Yumico: Niña Arquera_

 _Ookami no yomi:Lobos del infierno_


End file.
